The present invention relates to a valve and more particularly to a valve to be inserted into through-flow conduits which valve is provided with an arrangement for automatically closing it after the passage of a predetermined quantity of fluid.
Many constructions of valves of this kind are known. However, in most of these cases the construction is primarily designed for use with valves which are inserted into small diameter conduits, say those of half an inch up to 2 inches, while the present arrangement is designed for larger diameters.
Valves of this kind usually comprise a valve casing which is constituted by two chambers, partitioned from one another by a diaphragm which carries a valve body adapted to close the through-flow from the inlet to the outlet of the valve. In one of the chambers a water wheel is positioned which is rotated by the flow entering the valve, which water wheel acts on a train of gears in the second chamber of the valve which gear closes an auxiliary valve after the passage of a predetermined quantity of fluid.
Such a valve has been shown and described in Israel Pat. No. 28663. The closing action depends wholly on the resiliency of the diaphragm. Obviously this might result in an unsatisfactory performance of the valve.
In the same construction the said auxiliary valve is arranged within the valve casing and cannot be reached easily for cleaning or repair.
The water wheel of said construction is met by the flow radially.